Alice
Alice is an amateur novelist and gardener living in Portia. She is the older sister of Jack. Alice spends her time tending to the plants and sells floral in her flower shop on Main Street. Biography A refugee from Lucien, Alice came to Portia with her brother, Jack, a few years ago. They were welcomed with open arms by the people of Portia, especially Sam, who took it upon herself to look out for the two. Alice eventually set up her own flower shop. She's thankful to be alive and hates war. Background Alice was born on Autumn of Day 1 in Lucien. A refugee from Lucien, she and her brother, Jack, traveled to Portia and were greeted by the townsfolk. She eventually set up a stall on Main Street where she sells flowers. Alice dreams of visiting Highwind due to its cultivation school, one of the best in the Free Cities. She also wishes her writing to be featured in the magazine. Physical appearance Alice has long brown hair and pinkish eyes. She wear big round glasses, blue jeans, a green and white sweatervest and a brown overcoat. Social Chat Spar Alice is eligible for sparring. RPS Alice is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Gives gifts sometimes ;Good Friend :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store ;Lover :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store ;Wife + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Gifting Data taken from game assets, game version 7.0100427. Listed values are without The Giver skill, which gives an extra 1-2 points. All other items will default to Neutral (+1). Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Food preferences *Likes vegetarian *Likes salad *Dislikes sweet Play and date Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"I really like the Bamboo Papaya with Egg-on-Top, because I always think the name's hilarious for some reason." *"The salads here are pretty decent." ;Ask about work Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"I'd love to visit Highwind one day, I hear they have the best cultivation school in the Free Cities." ;Compliment *(Your flowers are really beautiful.) **"Thanks. My brother Jack and I depend on the flowers for some money on the side." *(A lot of people like your writings.) **"I'm glad to hear that. Sometimes I think I try too hard to get into a magazine, hopefully one day soon!" Schedule On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light Dialogue Trivia *Prior to Alpha 3.5, her development name was "Bamna". Gallery Alice.jpg|Alpha 3.5 model Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes